DE 43 31 415 A1 discloses a process for the treatment of gases in two scrubbing steps, whereby the scrubbing liquid drops in both steps as an substantially evenly distributed rain and is separated from the gas stream.
From AT-PS 333 588, it is known to scrub SO.sub.2 out of SO.sub.2 -containing flue gases by means of an earth alkali slurry in two stages and to reconstitute usable bisulfite, whereby great pressure loss occurs because of the multiple deflection of the flue gas. The energy expenditure for the transfer pumping of scrubbing fluid together with the absorption solution as well as for the spraying of the scrubbing fluid in the different scrubbers is considerable. This applies in particular if a product to be dumped is to be produced.